Compositions which include long chain free fatty acid components—including those for topical and/or cosmetic use—are well-known to develop unpleasant odors. It is believed that decomposition (e.g., oxidation) of the free fatty acid component(s) is the source of the odor. One strategy to avoid odor formation has been to use derivatives of the fatty acids, for example esters, triglycerides, etc. However, preparing derivatives of free fatty acids from source materials is time-consuming, costly, and in some cases attenuates the desired activity of the compounds. On the other hand, offensive odors in personal care products contribute to non-compliance with a recommended treatment schedule. In addition, derivatives of free fatty acids such as alkyl esters are generally much less soluble in aqueous compositions. Especially for cosmetic compositions, then, the decreased hydrophilicity of fatty acid derivatives is undesirable as organic co-solvents tend to be harsher on the skin than water-based compositions. Accordingly, there exists a need for compositions comprising free fatty acids without an associated unpleasant odor.